conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Levanti Royal Defense Forces
The Levanti Royal Defense Forces are the combined armed forces of the Kingdom of Northern Levant. History The Levanti Royal Defense Forces were founded after the transition to a monarchy with the Ar Raqqah Declaration in 1972. Formerly, the armed forces were known as the Levanti Armed Forces. The armed forces originated from the militant wing of Free Levanti League, which was a the primary rebel group during the Levanti Revolution. After the revolution and the formation of the Republic of Northern Levant, the Free Levanti League's militant wing became known as the Levanti Armed Forces. The country's military was divided between the forces of General Allamu Boulos, who led a military coup against the government, and the loyalists to President Ammar Tawfeek. By the end of the Civil War, a large majority of rebelling forces had deserted, were killed in conflict, or been captured and executed for treason. On May 7th, 1958, Ammar Tawfeek established an autocratic dictatorship within Northern Levant. In 1963, Tawfeek launched the Invasion of Cyprus which captured the island within four years of fighting and unrest. In 1969, with the outbreak of the Second Levanti Civil War. After three years of fighting between the forces loyal to President Tawfeek and the rebel opposition, the Ar Raqqah Declaration established peace between both sides. With the peace, the military was transitioned into the Levanti Royal Defense Forces which would serve to defend the nation rather than be used for offensive military operations. In 2011, with the outbreak of civil unrest in Egypt, Queen Aila ordered the seizure of the Suez Canal to insure stable trade in the region continued. Policies The Levanti Royal Defense Forces are run by a system of direct-direct control. The nation's monarch has direct power over the Royal Defense Forces, and the leaders of each branch has specified control as determined by the monarch. The Councilary Courtier of Warfare and Defense, along with the Councilary Court in its entirety, advises the monarch's decisions and has more micromanagement power over the Royal Defense Forces as specified by the monarch. At any time, the monarch may overrule Councilary Court and directly manage a section or the whole of the military, with the approval of the Chamber Council. The monarch may declare a state of war, a state of peace, an alliance, a ceasefire, or a truce at any given point of time if under the allowance of the Chamber Council. In times of emergency, the monarch may petition the Chamber Council to take full and direct control of the Royal Defense Forces. Soldiers within the Royal Defense Forces must assent to the rights of the citizens of Northern Levant in times of war, and they must refrain from taking orders that threaten the humanity of a civilian. The differential discrimination of non-combatants by a soldier is illegal, and inside the enlisted differential discrimination is also illegal. It is illegal for soldiers and officers to at any time threaten the mental or physical health of another enlisted service member, and such actions are punished by standard criminal law. When in combat, service members are recommended to refrain from causing collateral damage unless specifically ordered to do so by an officer. Every enlisted soldier in the military receives ''p''4,000 monthly, a total that adds up to ''p''48,000 every year. This is approximately US$4,800 monthly and US$57,600 a year. During wartime, soldiers are payed ''p''1,000 per hour of engagement. Soldiers are payed an extra ''p''30,000 per tour of duty. After soldiers retire into veteran-ship, they receive a yearly pension based on their actions within the military. A soldiers pay may receive change based on actions and ranking. Organization The Levanti Royal Defense Forces are divided into three branches: the Levanti Royal Army, the Levanti Royal Navy, and the Levanti Royal Air Force. Each branch is commanded by a separate leader, but all are united under the command of the monarch. The Councilary Court of Warfare and Defense assists the monarch in the management of the military. Army The Royal Army of the Royal Defense Forces, officially known as the Levanti Royal Army, is the branch that is concerned with the operations of combat on land. It has a total of 70,300 enlisted service members spread throughout 56 military installations in the country. Category:Northern Levant Category:Military